Brittney Morris (Missing)
Brittney Morris (Rachel Skarsten) is a hidden villainess from "Basic Training", episode 1.14 of Missing (airdate December 6, 2003). She was a cadet at George Washington Military Academy (better known as "The Garrison"), having been attending the school for a semester by the episode's events. The FBI was approached by Maj. Catherine O'Malley asking them to investigate the disappearance of Valerie Mathis, her niece and a cadet at The Garrison. Brittney became Jess's roommate after she entered the academy, revealing that she formerly attended UOSC before deciding to enroll in The Garrison, citing that she got tired of seeing her partying classmates wasting their lives and wanted to do something with hers. Brittney revealed rumors that Valerie went AWOL and claimed Valerie was an "average" cadet and later spoke disparagingly about fellow cadet Juanita Alcala, describing her as the worst cadet at the academy and that she was (in her mind) dragging everyone else down. Brittney's statements regarding Juanita served as foreshadowing to Brittney's true persona, as it was revealed that she (along with several other cadets, led by Private Faber) were responsible for Valerie's disappearance, as well as the mysterious deaths of five cadets. Brittney shared her cohorts' belief that the struggling cadets of The Garrison were too "weak" to become soldiers, and decided to kill them in a deranged effort to protect The Garrison's reputation and the military's strength. They would often use the rite-of-passage ritual dubbed "The Night March", where they would hunt down their target while armed with loaded weapons, with Valerie dying when she fell off a cliff while fleeing her villainous pursuers. The episode's climax had Jess (who had been struggling to adapt to the academy) being subjected to the Night March, and it was while she was fleeing that she found Juanita, who had gone missing after being forced into the Night March and broke her ankle while evading the cadets. Despite Jess' desire to flee, Juanita insisted on returning to The Garrison, still refusing to let her corrupt cadets scare her off. It was during their walk back that Jess and Juanita were found by Brittney, who claimed they had "survived" and that it was safe to come out. Realizing Brittney would go back to the others and report having found them, the girls followed Brittney up onto the bridge, with the villainess sarcastically claiming it was good to see Juanita before the girls were surrounded by Faber and the other cadets. Jess called Brittney out for aligning with Faber and his villainous gang, with Brittney agreeing with Faber's belief that Juanita and Jess were "weak". Faber then revealed his group's plan to kill Juanita and Jess and stage it to look like Juanita deserted and killed Jess when she found her, as well as planning to frame her for Valerie's death. Jess went on to blast Faber's plans as against the cause of honor and duty, with the evil Brittney stating that Juanita should've quit long ago. After Jess defended Juanita's capabilities as a soldier to the villainous duo, the pair began to walk away, with Brittney and Faber preparing to kill them before being stopped by the arriving FBI, led by Brooke Haslett. After O'Malley blasted Faber as a disgrace to both the academy and military, he and Brittney were arrested along with the rest of their accomplices. Trivia *Rachel Skarsten also appeared on Republic of Doyle as villainess Veronica Frye. Gallery Brittney Morris Reveal.png|Brittney during her villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Rifle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested